Other Halves
by TKCat
Summary: DARK FIC "You don't need them; least of all, Sasuke." A mischievous smirk spread across the reflection's face as it leaned forward, letting their identical noses brush, identical faces meet. "All you need is you... or in other words, me." Sasu/Naru/Naru


**Other Halves**

**A Naruto One-Shot by TKCat**

**Summary: **"**You don't need them; least of all, Sasuke." A mischievous smirk spread across the reflection's face as it leaned forward, letting their ****identical noses brush, identical faces meet. "All you need is you... or in other words, me."**

**Sasuke is home and well, but for the village's hero, Uzumaki Naruto, new chaos is bound to arise. This turmoil takes place inside him. As Naruto strives to understand his blooming feelings for an old friend and teammate, something dark is growing in his consciousness – and we're not talking about Kyuubi. It only gets worse when he discovers the darkness to be a part himself. And this darker Naruto desires nothing more than Konoha's hero – body, mind and soul...**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Naru/Naru, SasuNaru, Sasu/Naru/Naru**

**Genre: Angst, General, Romance**

**Warnings: Yaoi (M/M), Threesome (M/M/M), Lemons, Dark Themes, Heavy Bondage, Rape (sort of, depending on how you see it), s****light Blood, slight PWP (again, depending on how you see it) SPOILER** **chapter 492+** **(if you don't keep up with the manga, I suggest you turn around and leave, unless you like being a little "spoiled")**

**Beta'ed by: Gothic Anime Lover (AKA Acire-chan)**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own N****aruto, or anything** **related to the series**

**A/N: Where is, where is, where is the authoress? THERE is the authoress! Yeah, that's right, she's right here. *waves hand* Hopefully, without the dreaded writer's block, thanks to a lot of great readers, a tolerant and hard-working beta, and a little bit of will-power. Ha-ha… Well, I'll have to apologize that you haven't heard from me lately: that's mainly because of the writer's block, but the exams have played their part pretty darn well.**

**Now, this thing was inspired by the manga chapters we've been presented lately: mainly the dark-Naruto. The true story behind it is that I sat myself down with a sliver of an idea and forced myself to write SOMETHING while still under the effect of writer's block. I mixed some dangerous chemicals (ANGST, SMUT, DRAMA, BLOOD… among other things), and hoped to create some explosion to bring down the blockade. Strange thing is, the moment I wrote the last word of this one-shot, it all came crashing down on me and I regained my will to write… Now, let's see if I can produce something worthy of reading before summer vacation, ne?**

**A HUGE thanks to Acire-chan who did this in ONE SITTING. She's an angel. Angel with horns and angry chinchillas, I tell you… Also, lately I've tried doing everything British-English (as that's what we learn in Europe), but through the experience I discovered that my vocabulary leans too much towards the American-English. The project was a fail, and I guess I and Acire-chan work better if I keep with the American, right?**

**Other than that, enjoy!**

**-Other Halves-**

"I'm home..."

The words sounded empty in his small apartment, yet it made him feel a little better saying them out loud. It felt a little less lonely, even though he was talking to thin air. He let out a weary sigh. Some words didn't change anything. The apartment was still empty. He was still alone.

Exhausted, he let his aching feet drag him to his bed where he fell down as if in slow motion. Once he landed, face down into the pillow, golden blond tresses came cascading down around his head. He breathed in the scent of home, trying to find anything relieving in it – but where others found relief and comfort, he only found more loneliness. He turned his head to look out the window, sapphire blue eyes tracing the waving trees on the outside. Another exhausted sigh escaped his lips.

It happened again.

After Pein's attack on the village, a load of things happened – aside from the fact that he was hailed as the hero of the village for killing the "immortal" Akatsuki member. Following various events, Danzo was exposed as a traitor, the last of Akatsuki was obliterated save for Madara who escaped to who-knows-where, Kabuto was found, captured and killed... and Sasuke came back.

He didn't really know how it happened; it all went by so fast. One moment he was talking with Tsunade about his training – the next a troubled looking Chünin ran into the newly built office, declaring that Uchiha Sasuke was spotted closing in on the main gate. Everything went by as a blur – the surrender, the stay at the hospital, the trials; the re-take as a Shinobi... In the end, all that really mattered was that Sasuke was alive and well – and safe behind the rebuilt walls of Konoha.

The one thing he remembered clearly about the process was after the last trial where the Uchiha was declared not to be executed and released with his life. That was also when he was first "allowed" to see him. He could still remember it clearly; how their eyes met once they stepped out of the court. Bright blue clashed against dim, dark grey, marred by dark rings... and he realized that Sasuke was tired; tired of everything, weary of the constant battles, exhausted of running-just like he was worn-out from running after him. Standing barely five feet apart, after being separated by miles for so long, he found himself at loss of words. What do you tell to your most precious person when they have been away, trying to cut your ties, for so long...?

Acting on impulse, he had stepped forward, and while the Uchiha looked ready to take whatever blow that was to come, the blond draped his arms around the ex-rouge-nin. It was a simple embrace, a friendly hug as if to say '_Welcome home,'_ and he was very unsure of just how the raven would react – how this would affect them both. He was answered by two hands placed timidly on his back, pulling him even closer.

_'I am home.'_

Everything was going to be fine.

Their relationship, slowly but surely, went back to something reminiscent of the way it was before; a mix of rivalry and friendship, but somehow much more intimate than it used to be. Because nothing could be exactly like before, anymore. Once Sasuke became more talkative, somewhat _healed_, physical contact in public became a worthless detail in the eyes of the two.

While everyone else seemed to believe it to be strange and weird, the two of them never wondered about it. Because, really, would it hurt anyone if they always sat next to one another, if they'd occasionally drape arms around each other or rest their heads on the other's shoulder when tired? Perhaps it was a little weird that whenever they were outside, Sasuke would place himself behind the blond, legs acting like a cage on either side of him... but, gee, nothing was meant to be anything more than friendly.

Naruto found himself to enjoy the pleasant proximity – maybe a little too much.

After it had gone on for a while, when both of them had become official Jounin, he started to notice that whenever Sasuke touched him a strange sort of tingling started up in his gut, and his heart would start beating madly. The feeling confused him more than anything, and though he tried to ignore it for a while it only grew stronger with time. So he tried to limit the contact, not touching his teammate unless necessary, but this sudden shying away from the "normal" closeness they had made Sasuke curious – and somewhat, even bolder.

At times, things the Uchiha did had his heart beating so wildly that he'd have to excuse himself to get away. Today was one of these days. They were supposed to eat at the barbeque shop along with the old team 10. When he walked past Sasuke to sit beside Sakura and Shikamaru for once, the raven surprised everyone by pulling the blond down and placing him in his lap. While Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru stared shocked at the two, Sakura looked disgruntled, and Naruto was just as paralyzed as team 10, Sasuke acted as if nothing was wrong and started ordering food.

The lean chest against his back, the arms occasionally brushing against his sides, the strong thighs underneath his own, the crotch pressing so intimately against his lower back... The closeness became too much for him. The thumping in his chest went out of control, he felt color rise to his cheeks, and at the very end of it all he wrenched himself out of Sasuke's hold, hastily exited the shop and went home.

That's what landed him where he was now.

He just didn't know what to make out of it all. This growing feeling in his chest, this sudden closeness Sasuke expressed over him... everything was happening so fast. He had toyed with this one idea for some time, but something stopped him from believing the theory to be possible. After all, what were the chances? How could he, Uzumaki Naruto, possibly be in love with... with Sasuke, out of all people?

And yet, though it seemed so unbelievable, the thought alone sent shivers waving through his body and made a delightful feeling rise in his stomach. The villagers wouldn't stop them if they were to get together, right? After all, he was the hero of the village... Sasuke was even more prestigious. Wouldn't they be some sort of dream-couple? Even though it wasn't possible for either of them to have children, there was always this surrogate thing and...

He stopped himself from thinking any further, feeling his face heat up. Darn it, he shouldn't be having such thoughts. Sasuke didn't think about him that way, and these feelings were only recent. It could be a phase, something he'd get over for all he knew. It didn't matter; it was just a stupid crush...

Yeah, that sounded good. But the thought of Sasuke wanting him back sounded even better.

Sasuke was the only one who really understood him. No matter what, he needed Sasuke there – as a friend or lover; it didn't matter. He needed Sasuke...

It was with that simple thought that Naruto slipped into a deep, restless slumber at four o'clock in the afternoon. Though that wouldn't be all that strange, one thing that was strange was the dark, purple fog that seethed out of his sleeping form. After about five minutes, he sat up straight, and only his eyes could reveal that he was still unconscious.

They were shaded in a light hue of purple, glazed over with a mist, revealing a mind gradually dissolving into darkness... before long, nothing would remain.

**-Boy Love-**

It hurt. His head hurt, aching with a never ending pain. The veins wouldn't stop throbbing; blood was circulating too fast... He was wet. His clothes were soaked with water. What was going on? Where was he? He had been here before. The familiar humid air and the damp smell of something old, close to ancient, filled his nostrils. Cracking his blue eyes open, he came to see a familiar sight. Greenish walls as if taken straight out of the sewers, but marred by more pipes than dirt, stretched through what seemed like endless corridors. Water, reaching him to the ankles, reflected the color of the walls, making it seem soiled and polluted.

It was his inside. This is where he ended up whenever he met with the Kyuubi. How did he end up here? More importantly: why?

Standing up, he looked around some more, trying to figure out where to go. He felt for a presence, and easily found Kyuubi to be somewhere down the corridor to his left. He was about to go that way, to find the evil fox demon and demand answers, when another presence perked his interest. It was unfamiliar, and completely different from anything he had felt before. Wild, tender, dark... so many things at the same time... it was certainly not the fox's.

His legs started moving – not towards the Kyuubi, but down the corridor to his right. His body felt the need to see what the new presence was, discover what else was hiding within him. Though his mind was wary, screaming for his legs to stop, he couldn't. Something was drawing him in, and he couldn't prevent it. With every step he made he could hear the splatters of water. Other than that, his steady breathing was the only thing audible in the corridor.

After walking for what seemed like miles, he found himself walking on marble flooring. Where did the sewer-like water go? Where was the humid stench...?

...Where was he? He had never been to these parts of his subconscious before.

At last, he felt his legs coming to a halt. Looking around, he found himself to be in a dimly lit, chilly, circular room. The air was crispy and dry, nothing like the corridors he had just come from. Chains hung down from the ceiling and the walls, which were all built in stone, making it look like some sort of prison cell. The chains were all aimed at the center of the room where a knee-high, sleek pole arose into the air, making it seem like the "prisoner" should stand all bound by the shackles at that mark. But there was no one there. What was the presence he had felt, then?

"Oh, I'm right behind you."

_What?_ He spun around, trying to find the source of the voice. It was nothing like Kyuubi's ragged and sinister tone; it was still a little rough, but noticeably lighter. He hadn't heard that voice anywhere before. But once he turned around, there was nothing there. Where did it go...?

"I'm here, now," The voice sounded from behind him.

The blond swallowed thickly, but didn't turn around. The person, or whatever was there, wanted him to turn around – it was playing with him. But like hell he'd give in to its wish. Instead, he got ready to take on any attack that would come at him.

"Gee, don't worry so much about fighting all the time. I wouldn't hurt you at all... yet, at least."

The slight humor in the voice really set him off, but he restrained himself as an important detail hit him. He hadn't said a word. Yet, it seemed like the person knew just what he was thinking. How could that be? Was it some sort of jutsu? He remembered falling asleep. That lit up the theory about someone was taking advantage of him in a vulnerable state, performing some sort of genjutsu on him while he slumbered.

"Aw, get a grip, will ya? You know we're not capable of using such major genjutsu."

This time, Naruto snapped his head around, only to be met by nothing. He murmured over the weird wording. The voice had said 'we', yet there was only one voice to be heard. And if it spoke the truth, how could it know what he was thinking...? Growling, he demanded, "Show your face, damn coward! How do you know what I'm thinking?"

A sudden blur moved in front of him. When it came to a standstill, a mirror had appeared. He saw himself in the reflection. His vivid blond hair was dimmed in the limited light of the room. His complexion looked pale and grayish, but his face showed the same whisker-like marks as clear as day. His clothes were wet and tattered, and his eyes were cast downward. The last mentioned was an important detail. Naruto was staring straight ahead. The reflection wasn't.

"Of course I know what you're thinking." The voice spoke, and seconds later the reflection slowly lifted its head. The movement revealed blue eyes identical to his own, but with a big difference. They were the darkest, emptiest and most malevolent eyes the blond had ever seen – and they were piercing right through him. A sinister smirk rose to the face of the reflection, sending violent shivers rolling down his back. This thing, this 'mirror', was dangerous. "After all... I am you."

Azure eyes blinked in bewilderment and disbelief at what was said. "What...?"

"It's just like I said," the reflection stated, sinister smirk growing on his lips. "You and I, we are us – the same person. I know what you're thinking because I am you."

"You... stop joking around! Like fuck you're me!"

"I'm not joking," it simply replied, looking amused at the other blond. "Though I guess you could say I'm a _part_ of you_._ I'm your true self, an inner consciousness that lies hidden under layers of lies and superficial acts. And now it's time for me to be let free, to... take control a little. After all, it seems like you need me out there."

"I don't need you!" Naruto immediately objected. He could feel something ominous boiling up around this reflection – this "other him". Due to various experiences with Kyuubi, he knew better than to let something take control of his body that easily. He had something to protect now – Sakura, Tsunade, his friends, the village... and Sasuke. There was no reason for him to yield to another not-quite-reliable force within himself. "I have my friends. I don't need you... though you should already know that."

"That's where you are wrong," the reflection spoke, unfazed by his words. "Tell me, Naruto... how does it feel to be the village's hero? Is it nice to have those people – those vermin who despised you so much only a few years ago – bowing their heads in respect at your mere presence? Does it make you feel good? Powerful...?"

Naruto swallowed thickly. "What are you getting at...?"

A dark chuckle flowed into the room. "What a naive little boy. Think about it. Those friends of yours wouldn't even dare speak with you before, unless it was to drag you down or throw an insult... and I know, Naruto; I was there. Look at them now, crawling back to you as their last hope, their only light... they are so selfish, only wanting what's best for them. For you are good. You're everything they need, and they are using you for it."

"They are not!" the blond fiercely protested, but it went ignored by the reflection who continued talking.

"And then it's Sasuke. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke... that's all I've been hearing from you these past years. What's up with all these happy little fantasies you have? Do you seriously believe he'd throw away his pride and honor for the sake of cuddling with you?"

Naruto felt his face heat up in embarrassment at the remark. Those desires... his thoughts about Sasuke were absolutely private. And here he got them all thrown openly at his face.

"He's the worst of them all," It continued, voice dripping with malice. "He hated you right from the start... and then he goes on ruining his life, only to crawl back to you. And you welcome him with open arms! In the end, you're too naive to even see that he is taking advantage of you. All he wants is that pretty body of yours as his plaything. It's so easy to perceive. The desire is written in his eyes...He is touching, tasting, just waiting for the right moment to take a bite and devour you until there's nothing left."

"Don't say that..." Naruto wanted his voice to be bolder, more threatening, but the more the reflection spoke, the more its voice echoed in the against the walls, the weaker he felt. For in a way, a lot of what was said was true. It was telling the truth. The village never wanted him before he saved their asses from obliteration. The same went for Sasuke...

Too deep in the discouraging thoughts, he never realized that the reflection had moved closer until grayish, icy cold hands landed on his cheeks. He flinched, trying to shy away, but found himself unable to as he was pinned down by the dark, malicious eyes of his mirror image. A strange glint moved through them, drawing him into oblivion, forgetting what he was supposed to do in the first place: get away.

"You're too perfect," the reflection said, cold hands tracing his scars in a placid manner, treasuring the disfigurements. "You don't need them; least of all, Sasuke." A mischievous smirk spread across the reflection's face as it leaned forward, letting their identical noses brush, identical faces meet. "All you need is you... or in other words, me."

An invisible force tearing up his Jounin vest snapped Naruto out of his daze. He quickly jerked away from his doppelganger, and proceeded to run back the way he came. Turning around, he was shocked to find the entrance to be gone. Automatically, he started looking for another way out, eyes jumping from wall to wall, calculating, searching... to his despair, there was none. He redirected his attention to his doppelganger that seemed to take pleasure in his futile attempt to get out.

With a single wave of a grayish hand, Naruto found his wrists caught by two strong shackles, both secured at where wall and ceiling met. A sting of panic went through him as he realized he was once again immobilized, standing in the center of the room; and his mirror image took notice, practically breathing in the fear he radiated. For he was scared; this was something completely unexpected that he couldn't even imagine happening, and he didn't know what would come next. However, he had a pretty good idea...

This doppelganger – this "_other_" him – wanted control of his body by trapping him inside.

As the mirror image strode closer to him, he growled lowly. "Let me go," He demanded, rattling the chains. He couldn't let it succeed. The reflection smirked back at him.

"That's a no-can-do," It said, halting right in front of him, "And you're almost completely right, but trapping you in here wouldn't do the trick... who knows at what inconvenient moments you might chose to 'pop' up to the surface again? We both know you have the will to break free from here."

"If the attempt to keep me here is so fucking futile, then why are you still trying? _Let me_ _go!_" Naruto snarled, digging his feet into the marble floor, once again yanking at the chains. The jangling echoed in the room.

A sinister chuckle escaped the reflection; a pale hand grabbed his chin forcing him to look into the malicious eyes. "I'm not going to try and keep you here. I'm simply going to rid you of the ability to escape."

Blond eyebrows knitted together at the choice of words. He warily asked, "What are you going to do...?"

"Oh, that's simple, really," the reflection spoke and lifted its other hand, giving it a wave.

Naruto's eyes widened in panic as his ankles were chained, much like his wrists. With another wave, a heavy metal collar clasped around his neck – the chain connected to it ended in the hand of his smiling doppelganger. That sinister smile... The blond growled, wanting to kick, punch, bite, or whatever would work the best to remove that "smile" off of its face – _his face_. But the chains prevented him from doing so.

"I know how this will of yours works. That's my advantage in this little game," the reflection suddenly spoke, jerking at the chain in his hand, forcing Naruto to come closer. Their almost identical eyes clashed – fear and anger meeting dominance and triumph. "I'm going to break it. Piece by piece, I'll crack it up and pull it apart. At the very end of it all, you won't even remember those pity villagers of yours... that fucking Uchiha... All you need is me. All we need is us."

"Like fuck you'll break anything! I'll be out of here before you can get started!" He barked at the unfazed reflection, trying to sound convincing, courageous. But it saw through him.

It chuckled darkly, leaning closer to the raging blond. "Don't sell the skin before the bear is dead. You doubt your own words... and back then, you saw the truth in what I said." The sinister smirk returned at full force. "Now, enough chitchat. Let's get started, shall we?"

In moments, the clothes he was wearing were brutally ripped off of his body, as if small knives that didn't scar flesh went right through them. "N-No!" He immediately tried to cover up his revealed skin, but was restrained by the shackles that seemed to tighten around his wrists and ankles with every resisting move he made. Was his doppelganger trying to force him into humiliation?

Glaring at the reflection, he found it staring as if mesmerized at his naked body. The situation sent a disgruntled tingling through his body. Not that he'd be ashamed looking at himself, but even though the reflection technically was a part of him he wouldn't accept it – not in a million years. He wanted to tell it to stop staring – but in a way that would be admitting that he felt humiliated; admitting defeat. He kept quiet.

A grayish hand shot forth, pushing him backwards. To the blond's surprise, the shackles allowed him to fall back, as if they grew longer at the command of his reflection. He hissed as his uncovered bum hit the freezing marble, and he felt the icy cold pole from before pressing up against his back.

Suddenly, a chilly hand landed on his unclothed thigh, drawing a surprised gasp from his lips. As the hand started moving up, creating a soft, though intimate friction, Naruto couldn't stop an involuntary moan from escaping him. What was that...?

"Heh... so sensitive..." The reflection spoke, kneeling in front of him as he continued stroking the responsive skin. "Responding to the simplest thing... completely untouched, huh?" A red hue clashed over his cheeks at the remark. The reflection chuckled. "You can't hide that from me. I know, for I've always been here. Still... is it really a wonder why Sasuke wants your body so much? And that moan just now... I'd bet he'd just love to hear you make those delicious sounds for him. The bastard would probably call you selfish for letting them out while sitting here all by yourself... enjoying your own touch."

"S-Shut it...! Hah...fucking fake—ngh!"

"You have to realize," it continued, hand brushing against the base of his instinctively growing member, drawing another moan out of the blond. "You don't need them. You don't need him. You only need yourself... and moaning to the touch of your own hands only proves that, doesn't it?"

By now, Naruto was panting heavily, trying to think straight, find the right words. "No... Sasuke, he... Ngh—ah...!"

"Huh? Still not finished with that little Sasuke of yours?" The reflection questioned, sarcastic. "Tch...We'll have to change that."

"Ku... n-no...!" As he felt a finger moving to his more secluded areas, probing at a hole he'd known nothing to ever go _in_, Naruto immediately closed his legs, permitting no entry. The doppelganger sighed in annoyance, striving to get him to open up, but to no avail.

"Aw, come on... I was planning on doing this slowly, but your attitude is ticking me off. Spread those pretty legs of yours already." Naruto furiously shook his head, not wanting to know what would come next. Another sigh escaped his doppelganger. "Oh, well... if that's how you want it."

In a flash, the reflection was gone, only to appear behind him. Two new chains circled their way around his thighs before violently pulling them apart; exposing everything there was to see. His breath hitched, and he half expected the probing finger to come back, but instead, the chains lifted him from the marble floor and a few feet into the air, rendering him without any ground for support.

Pale hands gripped at his hips from behind, drawing him a little further back. A low chuckle sounded in his ear as cold lips brushed against the shell. "This is going to hurt quite a bit, so I suggest you brace yourself... Remember, we could've gone without this. But on the other hand, you'll break much faster this way."

"What are you planning to do...?" the blond asked; his voice as small and powerless as he felt himself to be. His answer was being lowered onto something icily cold and slightly pointed. Distinctly, he remembered the pole from before, breath hitching as the tip of the metallic item was pushed in-between his buttocks, resting at his unprepared, puckered opening.

The reflection sniggered at his panicked reaction, letting him even further down to the extent where the two hands on his hips were the only thing preventing the blond from being penetrated by the cold rod.

"I'm planning on... loosening you up a bit." With those words, he was mercilessly pushed down, forcing the shaft inside him.

Naruto was the only one who heard his own agonized screams. To the outer world, they were nonexistent.

**-Boy Love-**

Though Uchiha Sasuke's outer expressions were mostly limited to annoyance, rage and being expressionless, believe it or not; Konoha's one and only Uchiha prodigy has a heart. Or, he had one, until it was swept away by Konoha's one and only number one most surprising knuckle-headed ninja and savior – but that didn't mean he was incapable of feeling things; quite the opposite actually.

Uchiha Sasuke felt a hell of a lot of things, but only over the past years he had come to terms with his feelings.

For one thing, he realized he had actually missed being home in the village, which proved that he was capable of regret. For another, he had the urge to smile at times during different occasions – happiness. And at last, and most importantly: Uchiha Sasuke was capable of love – his attraction, well-wishes and longing to be with the earlier mentioned knuckle-headed ninja was proof of that.

He really loved Naruto. The annoying loudmouthed brat with an unexplainable source of stamina he remembered from the past had matured into something totally different – though just as unique. Even though his body had become the one of a man, his personality and attitude still hadn't lost their childish traits, but that was what made Naruto who he was. This Naruto was also the person he fell in love with.

Of course, he didn't realize it before months after he had again been accepted as a Shinobi of Konoha, and even then he was still denying having anything to do about it. His old teammate, Haruno Sakura, actually had to spell it out for him so he could realize that wanting to embrace, hold, cherish, marry and bed his other teammate exceeded the criteria of a _normal _friendship. And even after that, he doubted the discovery seeing that he saw himself and Naruto as _anything _but "normal".

In the very end, he had to face the fact, though – which was one of the most relieving experiences he had ever had. He was able to touch his dobe, talk to him, at times even hold him close, while knowing exactly what he wanted. The only thing that would've been more relieving would be for his blond idiot to realize it already, and, if lucky, return the feelings.

He felt true despair for the first time in years when Naruto started avoiding the regular touches they shared – but, of course, he didn't show it. Instead, he went for some even bolder advances simply to pass the message over to the idiot; he wanted to do him. And then he wanted to love him for the rest of his life, which could be an awfully short time considering their choice of profession... but he'd make every second count.

Yesterday though, one of those advances backfired completely.

When the blond ran off, he decided not to follow just yet. If the blond had something plaguing his mind, he'd let him have the time to think about it before talking to him. After all, a calm Naruto was way easier to deal with comparing to an embarrassed and stressed one. This decision bothered him throughout the day. A feeling in his gut told him that something was wrong, yet he didn't act upon it.

However, when the idiot didn't show up for their usual Wednesday spar, and he was a hundred percent sure his teammate didn't have any missions that day Sasuke had a reason to be worried. Skipping lunch, not telling anyone else, he went over to Naruto's apartment right away.

When he opened the unlocked door, letting himself in, he immediately sensed that something was wrong. The air held an ominous tint, and he could smell malice and fear mixing with it. Immediately, he activated his Sharingan, taking an offensive stance as he stepped further into the apartment. He called out for his teammate, but received no answer.

Clearing the main room and the bathroom, Sasuke set his attention on the bedroom. Swallowing imperceptibly, he carefully slid the door open to be met with a truly terrible sight.

Naruto was sitting on his bed, looking straight ahead of him. The position itself wasn't revealing anything to be wrong, but looking closely you'd clearly see that something was wrong with the blond. His face, for one, was pale and tear-streaked; dried paths made of the salty water ended at his cheeks showing that he'd been there for some time. A trail of blood followed from his left nostril, running over a ghostly pale upper lip and blending in with the foam that had formed in his mouth. Trails of saliva ran out of the half agape orifice, making the blond seem as if in a trance. But what made the Uchiha the most anxious were his eyes. Those usually bright blue eyes, shining with joyous cheerfulness, were dull and glazed over in a light shade of purple, shining with agony and deep pain.

For a moment, he wished he hadn't kept his Sharingan activated. The memories would be forever taped to his mind.

_A genjutsu...?_ Sasuke wondered, seeing there was no way this was a physical sort of ninja art. No, that couldn't be; he detected no use of chakra in the vicinity. Walking closer to the unmoving blond, his mind wandered onto calling Tsunade or Sakura for help. He decided against it. By the looks of it, Naruto had been here for quite some time already. Whatever was happening to him, it could be too late once the medics got there.

Once again, he scanned the situation. The damage done physically all pointed to something going on inside the blond. Be genjutsu or not, nothing could be done from the outside. Yamanaka Inochi should've been able to figure it out, but on the other hand he could afford to waste time finding the Shinobi. And Sasuke was quite the mind interpreter himself.

He had to do this... for Naruto.

Taking a kneeling stance in front of the blond, he let his Sharingan eyes stare deep into Naruto's hazed ones. He concentrated chakra in the channels around his eyes, activating the technique that would help him find the source of his teammate's pain. Within seconds, the world spun around him, and he was drawn into another world – Naruto's consciousness.

**-Boy Love-**

Once Sasuke opened his eyes, he found himself in a sort of sewer he had only seen once before, when he first met Naruto again after he went to Orochimaru. One thing he noticed about this sewer was that it didn't stink, yet it held an ancient tint in the atmosphere proving it to be pretty much unused. And yet, it had a purpose. A purpose of keeping the Kyuubi caged... but if his theories were correct, it was also for keeping the blond's most complex thoughts, and even darkest secrets.

He sighed inwardly, knowing that he was basically barging uninvited into his love and desire's absolute private parts (no pun intended). It was necessary, though. He needed to figure out what was going on.

Muttering a silent apology, he let his senses search for other presences. He immediately found a raging Kyuubi, but surprisingly, Naruto's presence wasn't anywhere near it. Actually, Naruto's presence reeked all over the place, the whole area _being_ Naruto, but the pulsing was stronger on what must've been the other side of the sewer, comparing to where Kyuubi was located. Without a second thought, he was off towards it.

Sasuke faintly noticed that the air grew more crisp as he neared the presence he had deemed to be Naruto. The water underneath his feet gradually disappeared and was replaced by cold marble flooring. He didn't have the time to wonder about it though, as a rush of fright, anguish and distress came over him from the direction he had been walking. A pained wail echoed in the empty hallway – he immediately recognized it as Naruto's voice. He was in danger.

_Shi__t!_ Sasuke inwardly cursed, speeding up his pace to reach the blond before something terrible could happen, whatever was going on. _Naruto..._ _Hang in there, dobe..._

He turned around another corner, feeling the presence and the agonizing feelings even closer than before right ahead of him. He slowed down a little as he strode closer. The hallway darkened around him, but he paid it no mind as he continued further into the darkness and towards Naruto. When the darkness became too much, enveloping him to the point where he couldn't see his own hand if he held it up in front of his face, he came to a halt.

Straining his eyesight, he finally managed to make out a circular room, with solid stone walls and a high ceiling. He also noticed chains hanging down from the walls, and the ceiling. Those chains all had something in common. They were all directed at the center of the room, where a shady figure stood, bound by the heavy shackles. Sasuke squinted, trying to make out the shadow as someone, or something. Muffled, uneven panting filled the room, and he'd heard the sort enough to know who it was.

"...Naruto?" Sasuke questioned calmly.

As soon as the name left his lips, the darkness dissolved. The dim light was like blinding ray of noon-time sun to his eyes that had grown accustomed to the never ending sea of black. The room was lit up, and once he regained his sight, one of the most astounding views he had ever seen was exposed for him.

There, in the center of the room, tan skin glistened with sweat and golden tresses glued to a tear stained face, sat an all too familiar figure in an odd crouch. Naruto was kneeling; head hanging down to the floor and face screwed up in pain, but chains that cuffed different limbs – his unscathed neck, his smooth thighs, muscled arms, strong wrists and ankles – prevented his body from hitting the floor, keeping him up in a half-hanging, half-standing position. Sasuke faintly noticed small bruises and cuts along the blond's body, as well as a piece of leather muffling his mouth. And as through the raw bondage wasn't enough, the man's legs were spread, showing off everything there was to see – including an iron rod buried deep inside his previously untouched cavern.

And in the end, Sasuke was ashamed to say that the sight was beautifully mesmerizing – and god damned arousing. To see Naruto – _his Naruto_ – exposed to him like this was as if living in a sort of sexual fantasy that shouldn't be shared with anyone. The sight alone already had his member pulsing with longing and desire, and he wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch, but a question gnawing furiously at the back of his mind prevented him from doing so. _Why is he like this...? Who would so this to him, in here?_

"Enjoying the view, _Uchiha?_"

Sasuke snapped his head up at the familiar voice. It was Naruto's. But the blond on the floor hadn't said a thing, and obviously he wasn't able to. On the other hand, Naruto never used his last name with such hatred. In all honesty, Naruto never used his last name at all. It was always insults, or his name without any suffix – but never just "_Uchiha_".

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and his face scrunched into a frown. "Show yourself."

"Tch. Impatient as always," The voice mocked, but his request was granted. Out of thin air, a person materialized behind the restrained blond. As it gained a complete, unwavering form, Sasuke saw the "person" to be an exact replica of Naruto – but with one huge difference. The eyes... they were way too dark, filled with too much malice to be Naruto's.

"Who are you?" Sasuke growled lowly, demanding an answer.

The replica sighed in what seemed to be annoyance. It scowled over at the Uchiha who was emitting dangerous sparks of rage. "I really don't feel like going through all the 'who the hell are you' stuff again... so don't ask. All you need to know is that I'm Naruto – and everything Naruto needs."

_Another overconfident alter ego, huh? _Sasuke concluded mentally, bringing out his katana. "Don't talk nonsense. Let him go. Or I'll have to force you."

The replica glared harder. "I can assure you, I'm not talking nonsense. All you Konoha bastards... you're simply using him. He's your protector, your shield. He is the one who's dragged you all out of darkness. And once he can no longer be used as your light, you'll discard him, being the selfish excuses of humans you are. You, _Uchiha_, are a crowning example of it," It snarled, once again putting hatred and distaste in his name. "He doesn't need you in his life. _We_ don't need anyone of you selfish bastards to control us!"

"We 'use' him, huh? Isn't that exactly what you're doing now?" Sasuke questioned haughtily, knowing that the best way to beat a Naruto was to outsmart him. He was never quite stable when it came to brains. "Using him to get out, so that you can take your own little revenge... If I'm not wrong, you're simply a small part of him. The reason why you haven't surfaced before is because Naruto is more goodhearted than he is malicious. Using him like this... doesn't that make you just as selfish as the others, then?"

"_I'm protecting him_..." The replica grit out, clenching fists.

"And we can't? I believe Naruto is safer with his friends than with something like you. What you've done to him only proves it."

Sasuke almost believed victory to be close when a smirk suddenly spread over the shadow's lips. A sinister chuckle left its lips as it spoke smugly: "And you shouldn't be talking so arrogantly of such matters... especially when you're no better." The smirk widened at Sasuke's wary and slightly perplexed gaze. "I can practically smell your arousal all the way over here."

Sasuke felt his left eye twitch slightly. The clone had known all along. He had to force himself not to launch an attack on it when it bent down to Naruto, grabbing the blond by the hair and tugging his head up so that Sasuke could see his face. His eyes... they were so blank. The raven hadn't seen it before, but now, presented so clearly in front of him, it was almost revolting to watch. The blond was just about violated all over, from mind to body.

The replica smirked over at him, before speaking into the dulled blond's ear, loud enough for Sasuke to hear. "See, Naruto? It's just like I told you. Do you see how he looks at you? See the desire in his eyes? Oh, he would give anything to march right over here and take you hard and nice... He'd love to have your body right now, to fuck you raw. He loves your body. He just doesn't love _you_."

Sasuke winced as he knew that most of those words were completely true, even though the last statement was an outright lie. What upset him, however, was Naruto's lack of response. He just stared dully at him... and with every word, his eyes grew duller. "It's not true, Naruto," he quickly objected, staring intensely into the dullness of the eyes. "Don't listen to it."

It might've been a play of his imagination, but he swore he saw something glint in the blond's eyes, brightening them up for a mere second. The replica continued speaking, still smirking at him. "So you do not admit that there's an erection straining at your pants at this very moment?"

Sasuke remained silent for a moment, before he spoke. "...No. I don't deny it." The second he said those words, azure eyes grew even weaker and darker, and the replica grinned widely in triumph. But Sasuke was far from done. "I really do want to do everything you just said. I want to take it all... but I also want to give him everything I have. It's true that Naruto is my light, and I want him to continue being that. But I also want to be something for him."

The strange glint returned to Naruto's eyes, signalizing that he somehow understood what he was saying. The replica, on the other hand, snorted in distaste. "So you say you love him," It bit out, abruptly grabbing the blond by the hips before sliding him up the strange rod that had been inside him for some time now. The blond gave a pained cry, muffled by the bind in his mouth, as he was lifted off of the rough metal. With a wave of the replica's hand, the gag disappeared and the shackles loosened up a little, leaving Naruto to fall into a panting heap on the floor. The replica remained standing, scowling at the raven. "Then prove it, Uchiha. Show us that you need him... that he needs you."

_It wants me to... take him in front of it? _Sasuke swallowed thickly at the offer he was given. Truly, it wasn't even a worthy question whether or not to take him, and make Naruto truly his – his body and heart were both set; problem being that they were set on two different things. His libido was practically screaming for him to undress and make love to the desirable blond, laid on the floor at his mercy and for his desires. But this wasn't how he wanted it. He wanted Naruto to be completely willing, and not affected by any sort of trance. He wanted to make love _with_ him – not only _to_ him.

Subconsciously, his eyes were already trying to locate the exit, the way he had come from, while his brain was calculating the chances he had at cutting the chains and carrying Naruto out of there. But somehow he couldn't see it. Taking a chance at turning his head around, he realized to his horror that the exit was gone. He turned back to glare at the sniggering replica.

"Oh, forgot to tell you. I have complete control over this place, now that this guy is unable to. You ain't getting out anytime soon," it explained haughtily, leering at the raven. "So what are you waiting for? Get started already. After all, this is what you wanted... right, _Sasuke_?"

Sasuke grit his teeth at the taunt, but he knew that there was no way out of this. And yet... he knew he couldn't bring himself into doing such a thing. Not to Naruto... Not like this.

"...Sa...Sasu—ke..." His head shot up at the breathy and cracked sound of his name. Naruto was staring at him with exhaustion, eyes half lidded and still filled with pain... but there was also something else. Some sort of longing – a pure feeling, really – but drenched in something Sasuke easily recognized as heavy lust. "Sasu... please..."

"Naruto..." The whisper was barely audible, yet Sasuke could see what effect it had on the blond's shivering body. The temptation was growing immense, but so was his will not to follow his body's demands. In the end, only one could win. It was decided when Sasuke knelt down to kiss his teammate hungrily, and enjoying every second of it.

Before he knew it Sasuke found himself, half naked on the floor with a chained Naruto straddling his lap, lips locked in a bruising kiss. He let his hands wander; touching and rubbing at smooth, though scarred, skin he had only touched in his wettest dreams. Every time he came to rub on a more sensitive spot, Naruto would moan into the kiss and tighten the hold he had around his neck. He moved his lips to a tan neck, making sure to pleasure the somewhat willing blond by sucking on the most responsive patches of skin he could find. "Ah...ha...! Ngh—ah...!"

Sasuke groaned, very pleased with the satisfying response he was given and at the growing erection pressing against his stomach. He wanted to see the blond's face, see his eyes light up in pleasure as he touched him. Breaking apart from the now heavily marked neck, he leaned back to look his blond in the eyes. An almost feral growl escaped him at the disappointing sight. Naruto was staring out into thin air, eyes filled with overwhelming lust and pleasure. Arousing, yes, but his eyes were still blank... still empty...

Growling again, Sasuke bit down harshly on the previously ravished neck, drawing out a gasping yell from the blond. He looked up at his face again. Other than what he had seen before, nothing.

"Fuck..." He mumbled, going for an even more intimate approach. Letting his left hand toy with Naruto's manhood, his right hand wandered down his back, fingers sliding down the crack of his cheeks. He heard the blond hiss and groan in pleasure as a finger circled his abused entrance, but his eyes still remained passive. Determined to make the glint, the vivid spark, from before appear again, he thrust two fingers into the tight heat, probing around the warm walls.

Naruto took a sharp intake of air as the fingers finally brushed against the small bundle inside him. Sasuke smirked in delight, putting force into his appendages as he massaged the spot. The boy in his lap quivered violently at his ministration, jerking up at every wave of pleasure that was sent through him. Added up with the hand working on his cock, the feeling was overpowering.

Sasuke relished in his blond's screams and moans, but no matter how he looked at it, Naruto still wouldn't respond the way he wanted him to. Even when the orgasm came crashing over the blond, nothing appeared in his eyes but deep lust and pleasure.

He cursed inwardly as Naruto fall onto him in exhaustion. He brought his pale arms around the still shivering body, holding the "unresponsive" blond close to his chest. This just didn't work... Naruto wouldn't react to him like a live person. He was supposed to "make love" with him... but how the heck do you even do that with a cold shell?

Sasuke heard a snigger coming from in front of him. He had almost forgotten all about the audience. Abruptly, Naruto's arms were torn away from his neck and bound behind his back. Two grayish hand shot out from the darkness rubbing at the blond's neck and shoulders. The replica's smirking face appeared, lips speaking into Naruto's ear.

"He-he... Just like told you, right, Naruto?" the replica said haughtily, more to Sasuke than to the blond. "He loves your body, just not you... wasn't that what I said? How shameful for this bastard to be so ignorant over your feelings. He won't even take you fully!"

Sasuke glared at the mocking replica, but what bothered him were once again the blond's eyes. They were darkening, even more than they had before. A little deeper, and they'd be the same shade as the replica standing behind him.

"Fuck, Naruto..." the raven growled angrily, looking the blond directly in the eyes. "I said not to listen to it! It's not you; it's just a phony replica. It doesn't know a thing about how you feel and it doesn't have the right to control your body! Get a grip, already!"

"He won't hear you, ya know," the replica explained, uninterested, playing with the hair of its original form. "You just proved to him what I've been telling him all along. He's already sinking, and the moment darkness floods over his head, I'll be the one in command. We'll finally get back at the village... and we'll start by killing you. Won't that be a bit ironic, seeing you've almost succeeded in killing us – _twice?_ And congratulations! I've decided you'll have the slowest _and_ most painful death. Giving, am I not?"

"Shut up, already..." Sasuke grit out, but he did realize that only defeat was left for him. There was no way out, and once this alter ego surfaced, he'd be pulled out as well. He wouldn't be able to help Naruto. He stared almost desperately at his dull-eyed teammate, trying to find _anything _that gave hope for a fight. Time was running short. "Shit... Naruto... you can't do this now. Weren't you the one who never gave up, huh? Fight it, already. Just... don't go disappearing. Not now... not before I've told you..." he stopped here, realizing that none of it was getting trough, and he wasn't about to blab about his feelings to the replica.

He had lost.

Sasuke almost laughed at the irony. He had never lost to Naruto. Not even to the Kyuubi and now he was falling at the hands of this piece of shit; this small fragment of his teammate who he'd come to love. He had lost; this was defeat. "...Tch. What's the point? You can't even hear me... you shitty Usuratonkachi..."

"...tar...d..."

Sasuke shot his head up at the word. It was barely audible, less than a whisper, and raspy as hell. But he was sure of it. He had heard something. And that something sounded very much like an insult. He had to try again. Staring into those blank eyes once again, he took a breath and said: "...dobe."

A glint... he was sure of it. He had seen something in there; something alive. He couldn't contain a smirk, which made the replica raise an eyebrow in question. "What are you...?"

"Yeah, that's right, idiot," Sasuke continued, ignoring the replica completely. "Hokage... wasn't it your goal just yesterday? You can't just sit here and rot if that's going to happen in this millennium. It isn't even weird that the villagers want to throw you away. Nobody needs a cry-baby who's afraid of himself. Or what do you say, Naru-_chan_?"

The shade of Naruto's eyes lit up significantly at the last made-on-the-spot remark and insult. Now even the replica realized it, and all of a sudden, the collar around the blond's throat disappeared, along with the chains circling his thighs, only leaving a few bruises in their wake. "No... Don't listen to him, Naruto!" the replica cried urgently. "He's trying to manipulate you... to take advantage of you again. Don't let him fool you!"

"Tch, let him talk as much as he want," Sasuke commented, this time leaning closer to the awakening blond. "You know I'm not lying. And you know we need you out there. Your friends need you, the villagers need you... _I _need you, Naruto. So do something with your lack of brain cells and wake up already, dobe."

An even brighter shade was reached, and when Naruto took a sharp intake of air, Sasuke was almost convinced that it had worked. The victory was short-lived however, when the replica spoke up again, playing what must've been its trump card. "But no even if you go out there, he still won't love you! It'll be all the same. He'll continue playing you, and in the end of it all you'll only be hurt. He wouldn't even take you just now, even when you asked him to! He'll only fulfill his own needs... he's the worst, remember? Arrogant, selfish... absolutely _disgusting... _How could you even try to love such a poor excuse of a person?"

Sasuke swore as the eyes darkened once again. Yet, he wouldn't give up. Not now, when he was close... and not when what the clone said could be true. Naruto might really... love him. His heart jumped at the possibility. That would lead to the ultimate part of his goal. He'd be happy. They'd both be happy. Naruto would be happy... and he would have a wonderful lover to take every night. Everything would be perfect. Like hell he'd give up now.

Reaching out, he pulled the blond out of the replica's weakened grip, embracing him tightly. "It's true, I'm selfish. But who wouldn't be, when it comes to you? You're perfect. You have the best qualities that could possibly exist in a human," Sasuke praised shamelessly, earning him an almost bashful squirm. Chuckling, he brought his hands to slide sensually down the blond's tanned back, his breath caressing the shell of an equally tan ear. "So fucking perfect... But you need to be a little selfish, too."

"Ha...!" Shivers whacked through Naruto as the two hands came to stop at his highly sensitive ass cheeks, griping at the tender flesh. Needy moans escaped the blond shamelessly as the contact increased and the kneading became rougher.

Sasuke smirked as Naruto kept struggling in his lap, unable to use his hands for support due to the bindings. Chuckling, he slowly dragged his tongue over a scarred cheek, starting from the corner of a kiss bruised mouth and ending at the ear, drawing more moans and shivers from the blond. "To be taken fully... wasn't that what you wanted? I'll do it. Though you'll have to say that you want it," the Uchiha clarified, relishing in the bright glints in the blond's eyes at his offer. "So, do you want it, Naruto? Do you want to do it with me?"

Finally a coherent response came from the blond, in-between his pleasured noises. "Uh... y-ye...hah, yes..."

Though Sasuke knew Naruto probably wasn't completely aware of his own words, he had his mind set. And he knew that this would help. It had to help. He had to show Naruto that he was serious in every way. The blond knucklehead was needed, no matter what the replica thought. Sasuke was a living proof of it.

So was the stone hard erection in his pants. He quickly undid his pant, sighing in relief as his arousal was let free. "Hah…" He looked up at Naruto, a heated and slightly perverted gleam in his eyes as he traced the marvelous beauty in front of him. "Alright… let's get started, huh?"

The blond nodded shakily, and the chains around his ankles instantly disappeared. Sasuke faintly heard the replica let out a scream of "NO!" but ignored it in favor for admiring the light streaming back into his blond's eyes as he lifted him up into his lap. If he just kept going, a little further, the replica would disappear. He was winning.

Crashing his lips upon Naruto's bruised ones, instantaneously engaging his soon-to-be-lover in a heated war of orifices, distracting him as he guided his erection to an already stretched entrance. He had waited long enough. Pressing the head to the gaping hole, he felt the tip twitch in anticipation of being engulfed by that desirable heat. Naruto gasped against his lips as he started pushing. Then he slid all the way in.

"Oh fuck..." Sasuke breathed, unable to say anything else as the tightness engulfed him. He noted that Naruto was struggling to breathe evenly, muttering incoherent words as his body adjusted to having such a huge, pulsing organ inside him. But Sasuke wouldn't wait. He'd already taken much, simply touching the blond while not completely aware of the situation; now he'd give Naruto pleasure second to none.

"Uh... no..." the blond moaned almost pained as he pulled out, but went ignored as Sasuke thrust back in, driving Naruto to giving a scream, mixing pain and pleasure in an almost unbearably satisfying way. "Hah... ah...! Hiya...!"

Sasuke let out a gratified grunt as he continued thrusting, easily finding the already physically abused prostate he had been playing with before, indulging Naruto with a feeling overcoming even ecstasy. The Uchiha couldn't help but groan deeply as the blond began participating, lifting and dropping down to meet him with every thrust. Sweat formed on his brow as he continued plunging into the body of his desires, drinking the erotic noises he received and admiring the stunning boy bouncing up and down on his pulsing rod.

Too lost in his own pleasure, Sasuke didn't notice the replica had moved until two grayish hands grabbed Naruto by the hips, preventing any movement. He glared, grey eyes clashing with the dark shade of the replica's gaze. The replica glared back at him, but ignored him in favor for speaking to Naruto.

"Losing to pleasure now, huh?" It taunted haughtily, as if the situation was all in its advantage. Naruto squirmed slightly, while Sasuke remained impassive. "And done by the hands of this man... Didn't I tell you, you don't need him? Not for love, not for pleasure. We can give ourselves all we need. I'll show you..."

Sasuke looked warily as the replica moved even closer to Naruto's body. He slowly came to realize that the thing was as naked as the original, but didn't grasp its intention before he felt another colder organ touch his own that was already buried deeply inside Naruto. His eyes widened warily. It wasn't going to...? No, after all of this, Naruto couldn't possibly take another... it would be way too painful.

But before he could do anything, the tip of the other organ had already forced its way past an already widened ring of muscles that was being spread to the point of almost tearing. With a single thrust, it pushed all the way in.

A painful scream tore through the room, and Sasuke could only watch horrified as fresh tears brimmed up in blue eyes that were glazed over with pain, and slowly darkening once more. He cursed inwardly, holding back a loud moan of pleasure as Naruto became even tighter around him when he was forced to take in more throbbing flesh.

Grey eyes glared enraged over at the smirking replica for hurting the blond like that. Its only answer was lifting Naruto by the hips, sliding him up the two rods until only the heads remained inside, and then letting him go, forcing him to take both in again.

"IYA...! NO! P-Please _please_ _stop_..._!_" the blond cried desperately, obviously in deep pain from the double penetration forced upon him after all the rough treatment he'd been through. Sasuke swallowed his guilty pleasure, kissing the blond's neck and rubbing the strained muscles of his arms in an attempt to comfort him. He couldn't push the replica away, as that would only result in straining the blond's anal even further, and probably ending in a nasty tear.

"He-he-he," the Uchiha heard the replica cackle maliciously, obviously enjoying the control it had of the situation. Its attention was fully on the agonized Naruto sandwiched between the two parties. "Painful, isn't it? Without a proper stretch, that is... but you could make it stop."

"Please... hah! P-Please, make it s-stop!" was Naruto's immediate, though broken reply as tears started running down his cheeks.

The replica cackled once more, momentarily stopping the thrusting. "Just make Uchiha pull out, and it will all be okay. It's his fault you're in pain in the first place. Like I said, he'd only hurt you. He knows you're hurting, but he's still not pulling out because _it feels so good_." Sasuke knew the last words were directed tauntingly at him, but like before, the words affected Naruto negatively. His eyes once again started slipping into darkness. The replica rocked his hips, making them both gasp – Naruto in pain, Sasuke in regretted pleasure. "Come on, tell him already. Tell him to get his filthy cock out of your body, and all will be okay..."

When Naruto raised his head, revealing a pained yet determined expression, Sasuke knew he was on the wrong side of the line. If he did what the replica said, true enough, Naruto would be spared for the pain. On the other hand, the blond would truly slip into darkness this time – Sasuke had promised him pleasure, and then betrayed him. Fuck... he couldn't let it end like this! But he knew that if Naruto was to tell him to pull out, he would comply. He wouldn't be able to bear with himself if he was to continue hurting the blond. If there only was another way... if Naruto would just forget the replica, and stop paying it attention...

"S-Sasuke..." Naruto's shaky voice aroused his attention. "P-Please... p-pull ou—"

"Wait," Sasuke quickly said, stopping the request from being completed. Something just hit him, very hard. _This better work..._ he thought to himself, looking warily up at the perplexed blond. He then held him by his sides, leaning in closer, saying: "Focus. Focus only on me."

Engaging the blond in a deep kiss, he rocked his hips forward slowly, trying not to bring too much pain over the boy. He found it to be working, as the slow rocking forced pressure onto Naruto's prostate, stimulating the sensitive gland. The blond moaned delighted into the kiss as the tender treatment worked magic on his abused body, and he did just what Sasuke had told him: Focus on Sasuke... only on Sasuke.

A rush of victory danced through the Uchiha as the shackles around the blond's arms disappeared, leaving the blond free to hold onto him fully. The plan was working. Though yet again, he had forgotten about the replica which gave a forceful, angered thrust into the blond. He felt Naruto's scream vibrate against his lips, and the blond soon broke the kiss and turned away to bite down the pain.

Sasuke growled as the replica continued its ruthless thrusting, but kept up with his steady rocking, whispering encouraging and calming words to the pained blond. "Shh... It's going to be okay, Naruto, just focus on me. Look at me... you can do this."

"Uh... Sasu...ke... make it stop," the blond whined, pitifully burying his face in Sasuke's neck. The action allowed Sasuke to glare at the replica as he kept comforting the blond.

"I'll make it stop, just hold on a little longer," Sasuke promised.

"It's not going to stop!" the replica protested, glaring furiously at the Uchiha. Sasuke was sure he saw a hint of madness in the darkness of its eyes. "Uchiha Sasuke is the one causing you the pain! He has always been the one causing you pain! You don't need him! We don't need him! Listen, NARUTO!"

"Don't listen to him," Sasuke commanded calmly as a small sob was drowned against his skin. "Because even if you don't need me... I... I need _you_. I can't bear to see you like that again. Please..."

"Ah... Sasu..."

"_Listen_ _to me!_" the replica was outraged now, giving harder and deeper thrusts. "It's lies! _EVERYTHING_ _HE SAYS IS LIES!"_

"You're stronger than this," Sasuke encouraged as another sob escaped the blond. "You can do this. Please to it... everyone needs you to do it... c'mon, dobe, don't give up here."

"..._LIES!_ _They might need you now, but they'll throw you away! They'll throw us away!"_

But Naruto didn't believe those words. Sasuke could feel it. It was time to give the final impact. Changing his rocking into a hard thrust, reaching deeper than anyone had before, he placed his lips at Naruto's ear, whispering something that was drowned in the screams of pleasure that now came from the blond.

"Sasuke... Ah, Sasu—" With another thrust, Naruto was pushed over the edge, screaming the name of the person who pushed him over.

"—_SASUKE!_"

"No..." the replica said quietly as it watched the blond empty himself all over the bastard's chest and stomach. The tightening around it – it couldn't feel it. It was breaking up. It was disappearing. "No... NO! _NO—!"_

The wonderful clenching around him, sending him to his climax, had Sasuke too distracted to even notice the replica disappear. He hadn't even come down from his high when the world began spinning furiously around him. For a second, it was like he fell out through a tunnel, and once he was through everything became white.

**-Boy Love -**

Sasuke snapped his eyes open, Sharingan deactivated, and found himself where he had started out: in Naruto's apartment. He didn't have the time to grasp the situation; seconds later, rough coughing was heard from his left. He snapped his head around to find Naruto bent over on the floor, coughing up saliva and blood that mixed strangely on the floor. Too baffled over what just happened to be disgusted, Sasuke knelt beside the blond, helping him cough up the rest of the fluids that had gone down the wrong pipe while drawing comforting circles on his back.

At last, Naruto looked up at him. The otherwise charming blond looked less than his normal charming self, exhausted, still a little pale and with dried blood smeared out over his cheek, but Sasuke couldn't be more relieved. Naruto might've been a handsome mess, but his eyes were just the way he remembered them to be. They were _alive_.

Exhaling relieved, he smiled carefully over at the blond. "How are you feeling?"

Naruto blinked a couple of times, looking around the room before snapping his head back to the Uchiha, eyes widened in realization and question. "You... Sasuke—"

"Wait," the raven quickly interrupted, knowing what would come. "I'll get a medic. You don't look too well."

As he proceeded to stand, he was roughly yanked down again by a tan hand. He looked worriedly over at the blond who was still looking at him with wide eyes. "No, wait... Did you—"

"Walk into your mind without permission?" Sasuke supplied while standing up, although knowing fully that it wasn't anything like what Naruto was going to ask. "Yes, but you really need a medic, dobe."

"Stop it, Sasuke!" Naruto protested, standing up with him and grabbing him by the collar. "I need to know! Please!"

At the desperate look in those blue eyes, the Uchiha knew he had lost. He nodded, showing Naruto that he had his attention.

"Back there... inside me," Naruto started, swallowing to moisten his dry throat. "You said you... You... Did you..." A deep breath followed. "Did you mean it...?"

A moment of silence followed. The more it dragged, the more the hope that shone in those sapphire orbs dimmed – and the more guilty Sasuke felt. He knew he had to tell the truth, so that he wouldn't hurt his teammate... his Naruto, if he was allowed to call him that. The raven swallowed heavily, before inhaling. "...Yes."

With that reply, the hope burst into joy, bliss, and pure happiness. Sasuke was overwhelmed by the feelings conveyed through the eyes of his heart-stealing dobe, but what overwhelmed him even more was the smile and words that followed. "Sasuke, I... I love you, too!"

And Sasuke couldn't help a smile as he embraced his blond tightly, relishing in the incredible warmth that came over him as Naruto returned the embrace. It felt so good. He knew that this was it. This was their love. Not caring that Naruto was practically covered in blood, he cupped the perfect—in the Uchiha's mind-face in his hands, and kissed him deeply. Sasuke never regretted that kiss.

Even less when they broke apart, simply basking in each other's proximity, until Naruto spoke feverishly, almost breathing the words. "Take me...For real this time. I want you so much. Please, do it."

Sasuke smirked. "You don't have to tell me twice."

Naruto smirked back. "I don't see you starting, bastard."

"Fuck you, dobe..."

"...Exactly."

This was their love. A twisted kind of love, indeed...

**-Boy Love-**

The moonlight danced over the white sheets, mingling beautifully with the blond tresses they met on the way. The white light changed the always golden tint of the blond into something resembling silver – but it was just as beautiful as always. The moon's beams also got to caress almost flawless, soft caramel skin, giving it a paler shade – but, like always, just as beautiful as the original. Now that he thought about it, no matter what happened he'd believe the blond sprawled out besides him to be the most beautiful thing to walk on earth.

No... maybe not the most beautiful thing. There were many things that exceeded the beauty of the creature beside him, but no matter what, this creature – this man – would always stay the most precious to him. Yeah, that sounded good.

Sasuke had been awake all night, simply admiring the view. After a long night of simply making love and basking in the other's presence, Naruto had been put out like a candle. The happenings of the day could've had something to do with it, though. There were things even Naruto's incredible stamina couldn't keep up with.

The Uchiha had somehow gotten them both cleaned up, and after that he found that he simply couldn't take his eyes off the blond – his blond. The hours had passed, and he still hadn't grown tired of looking at him. In earlier days, under different scenarios, he'd probably feel pure annoyance over the plain sight of the dobe. If things had turned out different – if he _hadn't_ given up on it all – that might still have been the case. But he had come to realize that it was indeed true that he needed Naruto – more than anything.

Glancing briefly over at the digital clock, he realized it was already 3 AM. With no difficulties, Sasuke slipped out of bed with the grace of the high-ranked Shinobi he was, determined to get a snack from the kitchen, if there was something other than ramen there, of course.

Luckily, he found some fruit that had yet to rotten on the bench, and picked up an apple. As he stood there, gnawing at the thing, he fell into deep thoughts – mainly concerning how he'd convince Naruto to come live with him, and how to avoid the mess the blond would bring if he succeeded – and was rudely snapped out of them by feet hitting the floor. It came from the bedroom.

Moments later, Naruto appeared in the door opening, moonlight illuminating his silhouette beautifully. Sasuke was about to greet him with an insulting remark when he noticed something strange. The aura the dobe gave off was different from usual. Narrowing his eyes, he glared over at the blond. "You again..."

The alter ego lifted its head, looking tiredly at the Uchiha. "Puh-lease, are you always this grumpy?"

Sasuke ignored the remark. "Why aren't you gone? What did you do to Naruto?"

"Nothing, bastard," The alter ego huffed, crossing its arms. "Really, I can barely move in this body. I have about zero control of it, as I'm not really _here_. Even now I'm running out of time – once time's up, you'll have your sobbing Blondie back. I just came to give you a warning, Uchiha."

"A warning...?" Sasuke murmured, and the alter ego nodded.

"Look, I can't disappear as I _am_ – despite what you might believe – Naruto. You can't just delete a part of yourself. That's why I'm so against you," It pointed out. "No matter how good and happy-merry-whatever you are now, the dark part of you still exists. It can take over at any time, given the right encouragement. Just like me. Though I might be weak now, I can pop out at any time if the situation is played out right..."

"What's your point?"

The alter ego chuckled. "Tch, so demanding... What I'm saying is that I'll be here if you make a mistake." Its expression turned dark and serious at this. "I know how to take advantage of situations. You've promised Naruto to be there for him, that he's needed. If that promise was to be broken, I'll be out. And _you_, _Uchiha_, would be the first person on my to-kill-list."

Sasuke blinked, looking suspiciously over at the thing. "You mean that if we have an argument—"

"Oh! Time's up," the alter ego informed merrily, and then looked maliciously over at Sasuke. "Just remember what I said, so you won't be surprised when I slit your throat."

Dark eyes rolled back, and the moment Naruto's body was about to hit the floor, Sasuke was there to catch him. While Naruto blinked his eyes open, looking questioningly at Sasuke as he found himself on the floor in the kitchen, Sasuke made himself a promise.

Before the day came when he'd hurt Naruto, he'd kill himself. He'd _definitely_ kill himself. The darker side of Sasuke took that promise to heart, already shaking in anticipation for when that day would come. First Naruto, then himself... That sounded nice.

_**END**_

**Beta Note: REVIEW OR DIE! Man this was good, agree or disagree, y****ou have to**** admit it was well written for sure! And with complete and total writer's block at that! Ai-shi ROCKS YOUR MAGICAL SOCKS! Now~ Since Orochimaru's my pet dog-thingy and Itachi's my concubine, I have the means to annihilate anyone who doesn't revi****ew for the lovely Ai-shi! REVIEW OR FACE MY WRATH!**

**A/N: I have to warn you, she's far from harmless…**

**Again, give Acire-chan a huge thanks for beta-ing this for you all to read. She deserves it. I'm a little ashamed for writing something so… so… perverted. *blushes* So I'd love to hear your honest opinion of this: "this" in this context being what I force out while not really feeling like writing. ;)**

**Thanks a lot for reading! A comment would be, as always, appreciated!**

**Now, I'm going back to watching "Ocean's Eleven", recommended by a good friend of mine. I'm smiling over here… it's a damn good movie. xD**

**See you guys later! *bows***

**-TKCat (Ai)**


End file.
